Thigh Highs
by Delmire
Summary: PWP: Set after Akihito is healed and following his conversation with Asami in Feel My Heart Beat, Akihito decides to get a surprise for Asami to thank him for his care (set at same time as chapters 36/37).
**A/N: I'm working on the next chapter of Shattered and needed a break. So this happened. Because hurrah for smut and I haven't dressed Aki up in ages so I felt like I needed to rectify that. Also, I have a headcannon (this AU, not in general) that Asami (the perv) does have a tendency to carry a small packet of lube in his pocket. Aki accuses Asami of it in the chapter in Feel My Heart Beat where there is limo sex but I thought I would confirm it haha**

Akihito slipped his latest purchase out of its little bag. Asami wasn't due home for another few hours and he had to admit he was curious. It was something that had been lingering around at the back of his mind for the last few weeks, ever since Asami had brought it up. Now that Akihito was up and on his feet, he wanted to do something for the older man to thank him for his care. And this seemed like a good plan. Well, until he started looking at all options.

He sat down on the side of the bed and stared down at the little packet in his hands. He had been in one of the big generic chain stores to pick up some cheap clothing for his stake outs. With the damage they tended to get, he refused to buy anything other than super cheap throwaways. When he was walking over to the section required he had stopped by a little stand that he had noticed out of the corner of his eye. Akihito slowly pulled apart the plastic packaging and removed the silky black material. He held it up and let it unfurl in front of him.

Thigh highs.

He wasn't sure why they fascinated him so much. It was probably just due to the fact that he had never considered it at all until Asami had mentioned it. So as a small thank you he had decided to put together an outfit to wear for the man. He understood what Asami meant about why he liked the idea of it. It was kind of like when Asami went out of his way to pick up the super expensive gourmet sushi that he knew was Akihito's favourite. It showed a level of thoughtfulness but also care. So he was going to assemble an outfit with him in mind. Although it was proving a little more difficult than he had anticipated.

The sheer amount of choices was completely overwhelming and Asami really hadn't been kidding when he said there wasn't much lingerie designed for men. Nothing much that would look good on Akihito anyway. Most of it seemed designed for more muscled figures and he had been considering getting something for Asami, but that wasn't what he was supposed to be doing. Instead he had spent a good hour going through various lingerie websites and just getting more and more undecided. So he thought he would start simple and once he saw the little display with the stockings he figured may as well start now. He stared at the delicate nylon and bit his lip in thought, remembering Asami's words.

" _You would look good in thigh highs though."_

The man wasn't due home for a few hours and curiosity was eating him. Finally decided, Akihito set to shucking off his clothes. He would just try them on, take a peek before going for a shower. Fully naked, he sat back on the bed and tried to work out the easiest way to pull them on. He was aware they could tear easily if he wasn't careful. After a moments consideration he fished his phone out of his jeans pockets and did a quick internet search. May as learn how to do it properly if he was going to go this far. After a short video tutorial, he set to carefully rolling the delicate nylon over his foot and slowly working it up his leg. He adjusted the plain band that held it in place on his thigh and leaned back with his leg outstretched to admire it. He made quick work of the other leg before jumping up and going to properly take a look in the full length mirror. He had to admit, they looked better than he though they would. The sheer fabric accentuated the long lines of his legs and he turned around to admire the effect from a few different angles.

He froze in surprise as golden eyes met his own through the mirror. Akihito spun around to face his soulmate, trying to form some kind of greeting. His mouth opened and closed as he tried and failed to find the words. He could feel his cheeks heating up immediately as those eyes raked over his naked form and lingered on the stockings.

"You're back early." He finally managed lamely.

"Something came up and the other party had to cancel our meeting but it looks like I got home at the right time."

"T-this was supposed to be a surprise." Akihito stammered. He felt incredibly put on the spot and embarrassed. He figured that he had time to work himself up to this and be prepared for it. Instead he got caught red handed.

"Oh? What's the occasion?"

"There's supposed to be more to it but I was planning to surprise you with an outfit to thank you for taking care of me the last few weeks." Akihito looked off to the side in embarrassment. "I thought since you wouldn't be home, I could try these on to see what they looked like."

"An outfit hmm?"

Akihito flushed more. "Yeah, just some underwear and some kind of top… thing…" At Asami's raised eyebrow, Akihito scowled. "I don't know what they're called! Anyway, you kinda ruined your own surprise."

"Not at all, I am very surprised. But I think I know something you can wear on top this time." His soulmate stepped forward, removing his jacket, tie and cufflinks as he walked. They were discarded on the dresser before Asami turned to approach Akihito, quickly unbuttoning his shirt. By the time he had reached Akihito, he was shrugging out of the business shirt, sweeping it off himself and helped the photographer into instead. The shirt was massive on Akihito. It hung off one shoulder, completely hid his hands and went down to his knees. He took a look in the mirror beside him and it did actually look kind of hot. He turned back to face Asami, who had stepped back a little, and the words died in his throat. It was very clear that Asami liked what he saw. His golden eyes were dark with desire and they seemed to be drinking in his form. If Akihito thought he looked a bit sexy before, he certainly felt so now.

"So you like it?" His question was met with what he thought was supposed to be a hum of approval but it came out more like a growl. He couldn't help the little grin at realising he had Asami totally captivated. The man was standing shirtless and completely motionless as his eyes still kept raking over his form. "You would like seeing me in one of your shirts."

"I believe it is referred to as the boyfriend shirt." Akihito snorted in laughter at that, it just sounded so odd coming from him. "And yes I do. Very much. Now come here."

Akihito padded forward and as soon as he was within grabbing distance of Asami, he was pulled into a deep kiss. Lips slid together effortlessly and their bodies pushed against each other, vying to get closer and closer still. Asami ended it and pulled away for too soon for Akihito's liking but then he was being urged backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed. The older man sat him down on the edge of the bed and sank to his knees between his spread legs. He picked up one of his feet and started to run his large hands over it.

Thick fingers danced over his toes and caressed the sole of his foot, causing him to jerk and giggle at the touch. Asami ignored his little outburst and continued to trace his fingers over the sheer fabric. His mouth followed his fingers and warm lips ghosted over the arch on his foot and down across his heel and ankle. Akihito shivered as he watched Asami seemingly drinking in his form. It was as though he was committing the sight and feeling of his attire to memory. Burning it there with such detail and clarity so that he would never forget even a moment of it. Those hands were dancing up across his knee and a small kiss was placed there before he moved on. Fingers caressed the bare skin where the stockings ended before his leg was being lifted higher and teeth were nipping at the skin. His leaking cock was ignored completely and once the fingers had reached his hip, that leg was placed down and Asami's attention turned to the other leg.

Akihito watched in fascination as Asami did it all again with the same slow reverence. First fingers, then lips caressed his toes, the sole of his foot, his heel before moving up to the ankle. Golden eyes seemed to burn with the sheer intensity of his worship. For that's what it was, he realised. Asami was worshiping his body with an intensity that set Akihito alight in return. He had never felt as sexy as he did right then with Asami slowly worshiping his form. His breathing was becoming shallow and he could feel his heart starting to race. This was supposed to have been a surprise, a gift for Asami but instead he seemed to be twisting it around and Akihito felt like the one with the gift. His soulmate moved up and Akihito was carefully pushed backward onto the bed. The same reverence was held in golden eyes and careful hands as his stomach and chest was explored. The shirt was kept in place, just moved aside as needed and he was slowly reduced to a panting mess.

His cock was still completely ignored and it seemed to throb with want. Asami did pay some attention to his nipples but even then, it was soft, slow and just not enough. Akihito writhed under Asami's body, begging and whimpering at the overwhelming onslaught. For all its slow and gentle nature, this kind of burning worship was just as intense as any secret room foray. The slow but steady build up was unrelenting and Akihito felt like Asami's gaze was blistering his very skin. He groaned as the other man sat back a little and repositioned them further up the bed, this time with Akihito on his hands and knees. A large, warm hand pushed the shirt down onto his shoulders, no doubt revealing the expanse of his pale back to Asami's gaze. Akihito slumped forward onto his elbows and buried his face into the sheets as he felt his soulmates hot breath ghost over his ass cheeks. Hands covered them and started to kneed, pulling and pushing handfuls and Akihito choked on a moan. Periodically a hand would smooth over his spine and he would arch into it, force his ass up at an even more obscene angle, practically begging for the attention.

The feel of teeth biting into him had him almost sobbing in pleasure and when a wet tongue rasped against his hole, Akihito all but wailed into the bedding he was desperately clutching. Just like he had with the rest of his body, Asami took his time. Carefully, lovingly drawing out his pleasure. The slow build was leaving him just burning with desire but it was not enough, so far from not enough and it just built up the desire to new, greater heights. His pleasured moans rose in pitch when that clever tongue slipped past the ring of muscle and the hands continued to knead his cheeks, even as they held them apart. He was vaguely aware of Asami then moving slick fingers joined his tongue. Where did the lube come from? Did the man seriously keep a packet in his suit pants? He wouldn't put it past the damn pervert.

His thoughts lost any kind of coherency after that as a finger found that one little spot that had him seeing stars. He was barely aware of the tongue being removed and another finger taking itself place. The stretch burned, a perfect counterpoint to the burning desire that he could barely contain. How many fingers was that now? He didn't know, all he knew was that thick fingers were working magic inside of him and Asami was laying kisses up his spine.

Akihito was begging, babbling away pleas for more. Harder. Deeper. More.

More.

The man could devour him whole and Akihito would be happy to die in such ecstasy. He could barely remember his own name at this point. Pleasure overrode even thought and he just wanted to tip over the precipice and fall into hazy oblivion.

Asami moved away and Akihito cried out pitifully at the loss of contact. He could feel his hole fluttering, twitching desperately wanting to be opened wider still. The loss of body heat as the man moved away left him shivering. He flopped onto his side in a panting mess and watched as Asami removed his belt, pants and underwear. Fuck he looked good. Asami was clearly struggling to control his breathing as well and his eyes were burning as they took in Akihito. Their eyes were locked together, scorching in the shared intensity as the older man crawled onto the bed again and sat down. He picked up a small packet and poured the slippery substance onto his fingers to slick up his leaking member. Akihito managed to shakily get to his hands and knees and crawl forward, Asami's shirt sliding off his shoulders a little to reveal his pale skin.

Asami grabbed him once he was closer and bodily lifted him up so that he was straddling his lap. The man lay back, placing his hands on Akihito's thighs right where the nylon stayed held up. Akihito didn't waste any time. He was almost shaking with want and he grabbed the pulsing cock underneath him, before slamming himself down on it without hesitation. He left out a long, throaty groan at the full feeling, vaguely noting that the fingers where digging into his thighs before starting to move at a brutal pace. He fucked himself hard and fast, far too gone for any finesse or gentleness at this point. He looked down only to see those golden eyes still drinking in his form with blazing reverence. Asami chest was heaving as much as his own and Akihito pulled the shirt up over his shoulder again so that it covered him a little more. He was rewarded by an even darker gaze, lust starting to cloud over Asami's worshipful state. Akihito felt a thrill at the sight.

Fuck, he felt like the hottest thing on the planet right now.

He kept moving, trying to drive Asami's cock even deeper inside of himself but his limbs were starting to shake and his pace was forced to slow. He felt like he should have come ages ago but it was as though Asami's preparations had thrown him past the usual point of no return for him. It was like the slow build up had set him aflame on the inside and nothing short of completely drowning in pleasure would send him over the edge.

"A-asa… Oh! Asami! Ple… Please, more!"

The large warm hands left their place on the edge of the thigh highs and gripped his hips tightly. No doubt there would be visible finger marks there tomorrow but the thought just thrilled Akihito even more. Then he was being held in place while Asami thrust up into him from underneath and he was crying out in ecstasy. Of course the man knew the exact angle to hold Akihito at to hit that one little spot with brutal accuracy, over and over again. He could feel the pleasure building up through his body, it's like it started in his very fingers and toes and rushed through him with the force of a freight train. He wailed as he finally came and heard Asami's matching groan as the fingers dug into his hips even more. Akihito sat quivering in place while he tried to come back into his own body. It honestly felt like he jumped planes of existence that time. He tiredly opened eyes he didn't even remember closing to look down at Asami who was panting underneath him.

Akihito shifted so that he could stretch one of his legs out in front of him and ran the stockinged foot up Asami's chest. He ignored the faint tremors in his muscles and grinned at his soulmate.

"I should definitely get some more of these."

Asami hummed in response before picking up his foot and pressing a kiss to his sole. "You're also welcome to my shirts anytime."

Akihito laughed breathily, "Only if I don't want to walk the next day." He was met with a dark smirk filled with promise.


End file.
